The invention relates to a method for controlling a multimedia system on an automobile.
One area of application of the invention is the onboard multimedia systems in automobiles, such as, for example, the GPS-type navigation systems.
The multimedia navigation systems have increasingly sophisticated human-machine interfaces, with software layers that involve starting up the visual and sound system, which is increasingly slow.
The navigation functions are very slow to start up, such as, for example, the display of the map and an itinerary in 10 seconds, the display of traffic information after one minute.
In addition to being an inconvenience for the user, this slowness can be a particular nuisance when the multimedia system includes functions linked to the integrity of the vehicle such as, for example, the display from a rear camera to warn of the proximity of an obstacle.
Given the increasingly large number of functions present on the multimedia system, the waiting time for the user in terms of speed of starting is becoming longer and longer.